Mochila propulsora
La Mochila propulsora (Rocket Belt en inglés; ''ロケットベルト Roketto Beruto'' lit. Cinturón de Cohete en japonés) es un objeto del universo Pilotwings que aparece en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. En Super Smash Bros. 4 En el Nintendo Direct del 8 de abril se confirmó que este objeto aparecería en el juego. Su función, al igual que en sus juegos de origen, es hacer volar al personaje. Al cogerla, quedará equipada en la espalda de un personaje. Su función es permitirle al personaje alcanzar lugares altos fácilmente, siendo especialmente útil en la Smashventura para ascender más rápido en el laberinto. Otro uso muy frecuente es el de la recuperación sin tener que depender del tercer salto del personaje. La mochila se activará al intentar dar un salto en el aire. Mantener el Stick de control hacia arriba hará que el impulso se prolongue por más tiempo, lo que permitirá llegar a lugares más altos, pero reduce el combustible de la mochila más rápido, y con él, el tiempo en que la mochila estará equipada. Se puede inclinar el Stick intermitentemente para ahorrar combustible y que la mochila propulsora dure más tiempo. El efecto conseguido es similar al Propulsor Robo de R.O.B. Mientras el personaje la traiga puesta aún podrá moverse y atacar con normalidad. Al usar la mochila propulsora durante un tiempo determinado (o al tenerla equipada demasiado tiempo) se desprenderá del jugador y dañará a quien toque mientras vuela lejos del jugador al que se le desprendió. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Mochila autopropulsora/Mochila propulsora :Hecha con dos motores a reacción enganchados a un cinturón. Póntela y pulsa el botón de salto o mantén arriba cuando estés en el aire para volar. Para recargar los reactores debes tocar tierra al cabo de un rato, ¡pero basta con un instante y luego puedes volver a usarlos! Es útil para recuperaciones tácticas. :*'PAL' SNES: Pilotwings (08/1991) NTSC N3DS: Pilotwings Resort (03/2011) :*'PAL' SNES: Pilotwings (01/1993) NTSC N3DS: Pilotwings Resort (03/2011) Inglés :Rocket Belt :An item made up of two jet engines fitted to a belt. Equip it, then press the jump button or hold Up while in mid-air to fly. The jets don't last forever, so you have to touch down after a bit, but you can charge them up on the ground and blast right off again! Very manoeuvrable and great for making tactical recoveries. :*''SNES: Pilotwings'' (08/1991) :*''N3DS: Pilotwings Resort'' (03/2011) Galería Mochila propulsora en Super Smash Bros. 4.png|Little Mac con una Mochila propulsora. Ike usando la Mochila propulsora SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Ike usando la Mochila propulsora. Origen Este objeto aparece por primera vez en el videojuego Pilotwings Resort, aquí, la mochila impulsaba al Mii del jugador hacia arriba para ayudarlo a pasar por aros de diferentes desafíos. Artwork de la Mochila propulsora en Pilotwing Resort.jpg|Artwork de un Mii con la Mochila propulsora en Pilotwings Resort. Mochila propulsora en Pilotwings Resort.jpg|Mochila propulsora en Pilotwings Resort. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Objetos de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U)